Recently, an augmented reality (AR) technology has been proposed by which an object is displayed superimposed on a captured image, using a display device such as a head mounted display. When displaying the object superimposed on the image in the AR, the location and the orientation of the head mounted display are detected, and the object is changed according to the detected location and the orientation. The object according to the location and the orientation of the user is thus displayed in the head mounted display superimposed on the captured image.
The technologies in the related arts are discussed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-294372, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-235717, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2013/145147.